mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Dragonjohn7445
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mascotia Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Dragonjohn7445 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UnreachableStars (Talk) 01:44, March 11, 2011 Hello, Sorry but I just looked at the RPing wikia, and I have a few questions. 1, why does it say mascots are bad and you would never stoop to their level? We never put stuff like that on this wikia, and if it was, I would take it off immediately. And 2, Is the RPing Community and the Mascot Community competing in like a war or something? Please answer me, UnreachableStars 19:29, March 29, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars You guys were bullying 99hedge just becasue we went on your wiki >_> that is why We/they were bullying him because we don't trust him because MrWeeze completely destroyed this wiki. I am not angry, but you can't expect us to treat you well after you/he destroyed the wiki. Also, please take stuff discussing stuff of your wiki, I am not angry, but it will only make it worse. Vulturewing, stil extremely tired of writing the date Bigbear here: why are all you rp-ers attacking the community? The last time that happend was whne Mr. weezee attacked us and he and I had a discussion about that. As one of his allies, were not you told of the cease fire between our 2 parties? And guys, stop bloody fighting! You only make the problem worse! Could you all just leave me alone? i am getting tired of having to go to this ugly @$$ wiki just to answer some dumb questions or argue.- johnthedragon here you go again with that negative attitude, I am NOT you enemy. I am trying to get our communities to solve their differences. What gives you the right to come in hear and insult my intrests when I have done nothing to offend you? I will say this again, the mascot community in general has no intrest in fighting the RP community. That's only shadow and a few others and they are sorrry to now. Can you stop being so hostile? At least WE never came in and trashed YOUR wiki. Look Johnthedragon, whats the big idea? Can't you just leave us alone? Why don't you go and Play with your little friends instead of trashing this place? Look your almost being as bad as Altus. So please don't argue with us any further and Leave. UnreachableStars 05:05, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars >:( also, Is that less "Ugly" now? UnreachableStars 05:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC)Unreachablestars Yes it is. And i just want to stop going on this wiki so i dont have to put up with this. If removing the crap about you from my wiki makes you leave me alone i will do it. Why i haven't removed it yet? everytime i try i get nessages on this wiki so i have to answer those and they are usually insults or people asking questions. and yes some guy ( I KNOW IT WAS A MASCOT ) did screw with the front page of my wiki a few weeks ago. And no i have no intrest in fighting you it is shadowraptor who i think is the idiot.